


Sight

by Mary_0103



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Basically just Keito's monologue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_0103/pseuds/Mary_0103
Summary: Keito thinks a lot at night, while Yuto is asleep.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito
Kudos: 2





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes from song 「眼福」 /Ganpuku - 米津玄師(Yonezu Kenshi).  
> Extremely OOC like if you haven't noticed.   
> Chinese version is posted on LOFTER. 
> 
> → Ganpuku(眼福): The happiness one has by seeing something beautiful or precious from one's eyes.

Keito has a little sigh after he steps into the bedroom with dim lighting, seeing Yuto close his eyes and clearly fully in sleep. He remembers that Yuto has said “I must wait for Keito and sleep together!”, but he decides to leave this word aside. Anyway, Yuto seems to be enjoying his sweet dream as he is smiling. He also rests a little sweet smile on his face just seeing this peaceful scene of his beloved prince sleeping. 

Keito could kiss his lips or just the scar near to his lips without any shyness right now, but he decides not to do it: Yuto is busy with drama shooting these days and tired, he doesn't want to do anything having the risk of waking him up. 

He closes the door with the slightest strength he can use to avoid making any noise; quietly and lightly picks up another side of the quilt and lays on bed. Turning his body around and he is in front of Yuto's face in an extremely close distance, probably an interval of about five centimetres. 

It has been a long time for them to actually have time sleeping together as both of them have work, especially Yuto since he had shootings of a long drama until the day they meet. Happy to know the end of this job, Yuto went to his home in a sudden yesterday and stayed overnight here. 

They had a good and sweet time in the daytime. They didn't do many things, they were mostly talking: about their daily life without the other important half by their side, or some funny episodes in jobs. For dinner, none of them had the will to cook so they ordered pizzas; Yuto even requested him to feed him a bite, he was shy at first but he fed by kissing in the end. 

Time passes quickly then as the present of Yuto falling asleep is not long ago from him taking shower. 

  
  


Now he can observe the sleeping boy's face as long as he wants since he is still not sleepy: he may pick up an English fiction to read but this only happens when Yuto is not by his side. So instead, all he does is to see. 

The actual Yuto is in front of him and he will not go away in a few seconds, just from noticing this fact makes Keito happy. He is desperate to see Yuto. He could directly express how he misses him so much if he were a girl, a man doing this feels strange for him. 

Yes. He sometimes forgets the issue that they might be guilty being together. Both of them are male and in their case they are group mates in an idol group. 

  
  


'Tomorrow'. 'Future'. 

They are the two words that no one could reject. 

He escapes from the problem that they may not be able to be together forever, in fact there is even no such thing as 'forever': stuff will be broken, couples may break up and humans will eventually pass away. 

Things being able to be labelled to 'last forever' should keep unchanged, or at least keep existed for a long, long time. To the time when Hey! Say! JUMP is being too old to have group activities, to the time when he or Yuto passes away, to the time when all humans vanish. 

His relationship with Yuto is definitely not in this. 

They may not even be separated because of death many years later, this would yet be too ideal for them. A witness of them talking closely, dating, or a two-shot captured by the magazines is enough to break everything. Sometimes he thinks their relationship is weak that stuff which is light as a breeze of wind can break them, then the ‘future’ they occasionally talk about will no longer exist, the ‘tomorrow’ people are taken for granted will also disappear. 

Perhaps this will be the last time they sleep together, the last time he can be this close to Yuto. Only today, and they will leave each other behind tomorrow. 

He has thought of something crazy before, it happens seldomly but it's the time when he is really depressed, he even cannot recall the memory of what's the cause. 

'What if I and Yuto just die at this moment, when we are beside each other?'

Maybe when they are hugging each other tightly to get some warmth, maybe when they are soaking in the bathtub together talking casually and watching raindrops outside of the window. 

Then they would be able to be together forever. 

Forever. At least in the time when they still have consciousness, they will not know anything after they are dead. 

If someone should discover, Yama-chan or Chinen would be good. He thinks, feels like they have the highest possibility to understand his thoughts. 

But no circumstances would he do that. Yuto is a beloved and adorable prince, and deserves all the love in this world. His future is bright and full of hope. He is being an illuminant by himself. 

That's what Keito sees in his eyes. 

He feels like he is unable to stay by Yuto's side, but to be more controversial, he must stay. 

He is happy to believe that Yuto cannot stand him leaving, and he thinks it should be true. 

When he is standing beside Yuto, or when he is a few steps behind Yuto and looking at his back, he sees the 'tomorrow', he sees the 'future'. Yuto being successful and happy, lives with smiles every day, also still being by his side due to his desire and selfishness. This is what he can see as the most beautiful and the most idealised scenery in his eyes, and this is what Keito feels ‘happiness’. 

  
  


He has thought too much, now it's the time when he feels sleepy enough to actually sleep. The prince he loved is still drowning in sweet dreams, not knowing what happened. 

He doesn't know if it is right, but he is grateful for Yuto probably knowing nothing. 

Keito suddenly feels like kissing the person in front of him. He pauses to think, the last thing he figures out is still not to do it. Then he finally sleeps. 

  
  


「おやすみ、また明日ね。」

(Good night, see you tomorrow.)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to criticisms, especially the ones targeting language problems. _(:3」∠ )_


End file.
